


Finding Their Way Home

by EarendilEldar



Series: Return to the Blessed Realm [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Relationship, Disregards Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Valinor, because Fingon has had enough of that rubbish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarendilEldar/pseuds/EarendilEldar
Summary: After "The Road to Healing" - Fingon and Maedhros return to Tirion and the beginning of a new life.Could be read as following on from "One Day..." and "The Days Thereafter".
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Return to the Blessed Realm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Finding Their Way Home

The journey back from the woodland gardens of Lórien across the plains of Valinor was long but unhurried and pleasant for Maedhros and Fingon. They walked hand-in-hand through pastures and meadows, bright with wildflowers dancing in the breeze and softly buzzing with fat bees lazily drifting from plant to plant. 

Every so often Fingon would glance up at Maedhros, wondering if this was real, the ‘one day’ they had so desperately awaited for so long. It had been many years since his remaking, years in which he had no reason to hope that the one he’d loved since they were children might also be released and remade. 

Indeed, Fingon had grieved deeply when he heard tales of what had become of the sons of Fëanor in the years after the ill-fated battle against Angband. Hearing that one of the caskets for a Silmaril had been found discarded on the side of a fiery mountain, along with a scrap of cloth, caught in a bramble, bearing a motif of red and gold that was part of Maedhros’s personal emblem, had broken Fingon’s heart so terribly that he wondered if a rehoused Elf could die again and simply beg to remain in Mandos evermore.

But now all that had changed in but a matter of hours. Maedhros was released and returned to Tirion, absolved of the stigma of his father’s curse, and, by the grace of the Lady Estë found the healing of heart and mind and fëa that had eluded him even upon re-embodiment. Fingon wondered if all that might not take time to truly ‘sink in’ with Maedhros. Surely, it might be one thing to know that one’s shadows are dispelled, but another to become accustom to living in light again. 

Over halfway through the return journey, their way once again passed near to the city of Valmar. As they had on their way to Lórien, they both slowed, taking in the sight of the great city, several times larger than Tirion, with its many tall bell towers, domed gold and gleaming. Smaller bells chimed constantly and melodiously in the breezes that swept the plain and the city seemed almost as tranquil as the gardens of Lórien. 

“Who dwells in Valmar now?” Maedhros asked curiously. 

“Many,” Fingon said. “Nearly all Vanyar, of course, that has not changed. But quite a number of Finarfin’s people went after they turned back, it seems, as well as some of our people who would not go.”

Maedhros said nothing, but continued looking toward the great city.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Fingon said softly. “There has not been travel between Valmar and Tirion in the time since my rehousing. It is not forbidden, just… it hasn’t occurred.”

“Is there communication?” Maedhros asked.

“Not that I know of. But I think that some who dwell there have gone to seek long solitude. If you wish to, we can seek admittance.”

Again Maedhros was quiet for a long moment. “No. This is not the time. Let us return to Tirion.”

Fingon glanced up at Maedhros and nodded, glad that he did not seem troubled by his thoughts, and gladder that Maedhros did not immediately wish to attempt to visit Valmar. He did not think they required a rest after their travels, even though Maedhros was only recently rehoused, for they had taken all the rest they needed in Murmuran, but Valmar was generally regarded as a place one did not venture unless directly summoned. It was generally known that many of those who refused to follow Fëanor had gone to Valmar for sanctuary after hearing of Alqualondë and Losgar, Nerdanel among them, in the grief that they had little hope of seeing their husbands and sons ere the unmaking of the world.

* * *

It was early evening when they got back to Tirion, and they went directly to Fingon’s house. None seemed to mark their return, primarily because they kept their hoods up. Neither wanted more than to close the doors to all the rest of the world behind them as they were pulled to be together and driven to be apart from all others for a time.

As they paused in the broad foyer to remove their travelling cloaks, Fingon sighed slightly with a note of practicality. “I expect we should refresh ourselves and seek out supper ere long,” he said.

“Findekáno?” Maedhros said, reaching out to catch Fingon’s shoulder as he turned toward to the stairs.

“Yes, Timo?”

Maedhros seemed caught for a long moment, gazing into Fingon’s eyes before he glanced downward as he took Fingon’s hand in his. “I’ve been thinking of this all the journey, out and back. I’m no poet, Findekáno, I never had beautiful, stirring words at my command. I only ever had one sort of beauty and that was taken from me long, long ago.”

“Timo, what are you talking about?” Fingon said, beginning to worry that shadows were gathering on the horizon of Maedhros’s fëa yet again.

Maedhros looked long at Fingon, then sank to the floor upon his knees, still holding onto Fingon’s hand. “I don’t know how to make this beautiful other than to say that I love you, I have loved you since we were children, and every single day I’ve wanted to ask you to be with me, to be a part of me, forevermore. Even when I pulled away from you, my fëa ever pulled toward yours. The worst mistake I made in my former life was not joining with you when you asked it of me, for I did not die plunging into that fiery chasm but the moment that I found your body upon the field of Anfauglith. Only, my death was incomplete and would not grant me the mercy of Mandos, but doomed me to walk upon an earth that no longer bore you. I know that won’t happen here, but I’ve got a lot to make up for, to both of us. So… I rather hope this ungainly proposal of mine might somehow appear fair enough to your heart, if not your ears, and you will agree to become my husband.”

“Oh, Maitimo…,” Fingon breathed, sinking to his knees to pull Maedhros into his arms. “I only asked you for a fair proposal upon our return to keep myself from saying yes at once and abandoning our errand to Lórien altogether. I would say yes to you had you asked me in the tongue of orcs! You know that I’ve loved you every moment since we met….”

“Your love is the only thing I’ve never had reason to doubt, Kano,” Maedhros said, carefully brushing the tears from Fingon’s cheeks as he leaned in to kiss him.

Fingon pulled Maedhros closer and deepened the kiss in near desperation to make plain his answer and centuries of feeling. Within moments, it had become a kiss deeper than either had ever experienced. Then Fingon drew back slightly, saying softly in wonder, “I can feel your thoughts, Timo….”

“I’m not certain I even know what my thoughts are,” Maedhros murmured, then he, too, moved a little further back and clasped Fingon’s shoulder. “It won’t be long, though. We will be wed and then -”

“Do you think waiting for that sort of thing still makes a difference, Timo? Or indeed that it ever mattered to but a few who _thought_ it should matter to all,” Fingon said, “After all this time. All the _world_ is changed, surely.”

Maedhros knelt there gazing into Fingon’s eyes that ever had the power to draw him in and make him lose all focus and will. “Gods, Kano…. The only thing I’ve wanted….”

“And I, Timo,” Fingon assured him. “But not here. Come,” he said, rising and holding out his hand to Maedhros. “We have much to talk of, Maitimo,” Fingon said, wrapping his arm around Maedhros’s waist as they walked up the stairs together.


End file.
